


The Witcher and the Sorceress

by sistark



Series: The Witcher AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jon is a Witcher, Sansa is a sorceress, The Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistark/pseuds/sistark
Summary: After a long time Jon Snow, a Witcher, comes back to the North.





	The Witcher and the Sorceress

Jon didn’t remember the last time he came to the North. He had gone South to get contracts; larger towns meant more coins, he was a witcher after all, and his job was killing monsters for a living and the South abounded with  _monsters_. 

When the war broke however people needed him everywhere so he decided to go there once again, maybe returning to see the Wall School of Witchers and see his friend Sam…

One day, as he was collecting coins from a farmer after killing the wraith who had been terrorising the village near Wintertown, snow had suddenly started falling. It was strange for this time of year, even in the North. He noticed the odd shape of the snowflakes and turned his head to search their unnatural source.  It was as if everything had stilled when he saw her. A young woman stood in front of him, dressed in the finest and most sumptuous green silk, covered by a black cloak. Her long copper hair was resting on her shoulders and seeing how her strands fell he had the sudden need to touch them. He didn’t know her but his medallion started vibrating…

“A sorceress?…” Jon thought, he was about to thank the man before him but the farmer had rushed into his house, scared. He could not understand the fear the man expressed, of course she had an aura, most sorceresses had this presence. But this woman had something special even though it wasn’t something he could actually fear. It was strange. He might have known her once.

“Witcher.” the redheaded sorceresses said, coming closer to where he stood. Jon watched her intently. “I’m Sansa. Member of King Robb Stark’s council.”  


“Sansa Stark?” he raised his eyebrow, surprised. “I didn’t know King Robb’s sister was a sorceress.”  she smiled at that.

“Yes, it is somewhat unsual for a woman of my birth to present as a sorceress but I serve my brother all the same.”  


“I see.”  


“I’m not here to discuss my birth or even myself.” She paused, biting her lip quickly and then shook her head “my King has need of a witcher.”   


“How did you know I was here?” Jon was about to step closer to her when he finally looked up and saw her eyes. They were of a radiant blue but this was not what he noticed at that moment, there were tears in them. She looked sad.  


“I have felt you. White Wolf, there are much we need to talk about.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I was in a mood and thought I might do a Witcher series with my babes Jonsa. Also check out my photoset for this AU :-) http://sistark.tumblr.com/post/170840146141/jon-and-sansa-the-witcher-au-jon-didnt


End file.
